Ultramarine Fire
by AmandaArtiste
Summary: Sequel to For the Love of Past and Present, Malik is losing control of his vessel to his evil yami Marik. Ishsyzu can't save him but maybe the newest member of The Queen's Court Rebecca's allies can. MalikY.M.Taylie, ShashiRishid, YugiY.Y.Rebecc
1. Play With Fire and Get Burned

****

Disclaimer: While I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the anime series' original characters, I do own this story and any characters not seen in the series (ex: Taylie Opel, Azura Zurie, Dina Finesse, and Shashi Tira). 

****

A/N: This fan fiction is the sequel to "For the Love of Past and Present" and will have a lot of Marik/Taylie and Malik/Taylie and some Rishid/Shashi. Other pairings will include: Joey/Mai, Tristan/Tea, Yugi/Rebecca, Yami/Rebecca, Yami Bakura/Dina, Bakura/Dina, Seto/Serenity, and Mokuba/Charlotte. For those of you wondering where I got some of these names _Taylie _(English) _Opel _(Hindi) means _Artistic Jewel_ and _Shashi Tira_ (Hindi) means _Moonlight Arrow_…least that's what the sites I went to said. ^_~ Marik=Malik's evil spirit, and Malik=the original Ishtar, 'light'.

**__**

Ultramarine Fire

Chapter One: Play With Fire and Get Burned

__

Written By: Amanda/Artiste/Agent Di

Ten years ago…

The Egyptian marketplace bustled with life as merchants shouted slogans and prices. Each seller attempted to give a better bargain than his neighbor. These merchants relied on the income brought in my selling their goods to the locals, the artifacts hunters, and most of all-the tourists.

One family of tourists strode from stand to stand, admiring the items for sale and wiling away the time before their flight would arrive. 

"How much longer mom?" the young raven-haired girl asked as she swung the woman's hand back and forth.

"Not long sweetie," the woman--Myakka--assured her inquisitive daughter.

Her husband glanced down at his watch, holding it at an angle so that it wouldn't catch the glare from the blinding sun. "It's almost four-thirty now Taylie, we'd better be on our way if we're gonna meet our friends at the airport in time."

"And _then_ where are we going?" the youngster sighed.

Myakka chuckled, "Taylie we've told you a dozen times already…to India! Where you were born and where Escribe Ardor and his cast are performing their newest play."

Escribe Ardor was a close friend of the Opels (the family of tourists). He had lived with Briton Opel (Taylie's father) during his college days before introducing him to Myakka during a dress rehearsal. Ardor was as good a matchmaker as he was a playwright. He attended the Opels' wedding as the best man and was looked upon by Briton as an older brother, always looking out for his best interests, and never failing to support his 'family'.

Taylie was considerably excited about the trip. She was finally going to meet her _Uncle Ardor_. But a weary nine-year-old child could only stand so much activity during one extremely hot day. "Mom will you carry me?"

Myakka knelt down and took her tired angel up into her arms, "It's all right Taylie. You'll have plenty of time for a nap on the plane."

Upon reaching the airport in a none too reliable cab the small family rushed quickly through the doors to meet up with their dear old friend and travel back with him to India.

But once they'd rushed past the double doors, disaster met their eyes. Instead of seeing Escribe Ardor they were greeted by the saddened faces of two of his cast members, Azura Zurie and her husband Marcos Vivalli.

"Briton, Myakka," Azura held her arms open wide as the Opels approached; "it is good to see you again."

"And this must be your little one," Marcos stooped down to greet the droopy eyed girl.

"Yes," Myakka nodded, "this is Taylie. But where's Ardor?"

A pained expression crossed Marcos's face as he stood then glanced up at his dear friends. He hated the cruel twists of fate that seemed to be looming over the cast lately. "My friends, I'm sorry to say that Escribe Ardor is no longer with us."

"What?" Briton couldn't believe his ears, "He left the cast? But why?"

"No," Azura sighed, "he's dead Briton. He passed away last night."

The shock was too much for the Opels as they searched for something to say. "No…" Myakka finally whispered. 

"Mom?" Taylie starred up as tears swelled in her mother's grayish-blue eyes.

"We thought we should tell you in person," Azura continued, fighting back her own tears. "Ardor was straining himself, completing his newest play. It became his life's work, writing the perfect love story. You know he was always dedicated to that sort of thing."

"The doctors say he went peacefully Briton, he passed away in his sleep." Marcos patted his friend's shoulder, "At least he finished his play. There's only one copy of the script but we're hoping to perform it someday, as a tribute to his memory."

"Ardor's done so much for us," Azura hugged Myakka who held her daughter close for comfort, "performing his final play is the least we can do for him."

"Is that the play that you're performing in India then?" Myakka inquired while Taylie struggled on her tiptoes to wipe away her mother's tears.

A trace of a smile appeared on Azura's face as she allowed her gaze to fall upon Taylie, "No, Ardor's final play will have to wait a while."

As further proof that fate was not in the mood to be kind to the little group their flight was cancelled due to technical problems with the plane. The group halfheartedly left the airport and hailed two cabs, they'd have to catch a later flight.

In the second cab Taylie questioned her mother about the couple. "Mom, who are those people who met us instead of Uncle Ardor?"

Myakka gave a faint smile for her daughter's sake, "Marcos and Azura dear, they're longtime members of Ardor's cast."

"Oh," the young Opel remarked, "like you and Dad used to be."

"That's right," Myakka nodded. It seemed like such a long time ago to her now, she and Briton had been players in the cast. Ardor specialized in plays about love; his passion was performance of the somewhat idealistic views of romance (chivalry, devotion, and bonds that transcended time itself). She recalled the final play that Azura and Marcos had mentioned. Ardor had begun writing it long before she and Briton left the group to be married and start a family (acting wasn't the sort of occupation that provided a secure and founded environment for raising children). The play was to be his greatest work, and he'd kept the couple posted on his progress. The last that Myakka had heard, he was selecting members of his cast for the roles. And now, he'd never get to see his masterpiece performed…a tragic ending for such an inspired playwright.

Fortune smiled upon the travelers long enough for them to obtain a temporary dwelling for the remainder of the day. A small house near the end of the Egyptian marketplace was rented to them at a fair enough price. 

"Now then," Azura entered the second bedroom where Myakka and Taylie were putting clothes on hangers after unpacking her own items, "why don't we go out for a while and try taking our minds off things?"

"I've been out in the marketplace for most of the day," Myakka sighed, "My skin's been exposed to the sun so long that it's starting to burn."

"Mine's not," Taylie chirped pointing to her tanned arms. 

"Well then Miss Taylie," Azura grinned plopping down beside the child, "why don't you head out with Marcos and I and you can show us around the marketplace?"

"Can I Mom?"

"I thought you were tired?" Myakka teased.

"I'm not THAT tired!" Taylie burst out, eager to be back out in the bustling crowd and away from the depressing air that lingered around the small house.

"All right then love," Myakka planted a light kiss on her daughter's forehead, "just keep your sunscreen on and don't exhaust yourself…or poor Azura and Marcos."

"I won't," Taylie promised as she proceeded to drag Azura out the door.

"Where's Taylie?" Briton asked after entering the room with his daughter's backpack.

"She went back to the marketplace with Marcos and Azura." Myakka answered, "Maybe now we can get some rest. This day has been one headache after another."

"I know," a sound of tension escaped Briton as he took a seat beside his wife, "first we roast in the marketplace, then Azura and Marcos show up and tell us Ardor's passed away, and now our flight's been cancelled. What else is going to go wrong today?"

Leaning against her husband's shoulder Myakka let her eyelids droop down, "Briton dear don't press our luck…it hasn't been the best lately."

The other three travelers passed the remainder of the day away shopping, trying to forget their troubles and continue with life as best they could. A short time after the sun had set and the stars dotted the night sky, Marcos and Azura had decided to take the worn out little Opel back home.

"She's certainly got enough energy hasn't she?" Marcos chuckled as he hoisted the now exhausted child onto his back.

"She's a regular livewire." Azura smiled, "I could hardly keep up with her in that crowd."

Taylie was dreaming away while her newfound friends walked the short distance back to the house her parents had rented. The dwelling was simple, recently equipped with running water and electricity but still presenting an ancient Egyptian charm. Taylie liked it, and she hadn't been all that disappointed when their flight had been cancelled. This Egypt, it was a nice place to visit. As wonderful as India must be, she still preferred this hot, somewhat mysterious, desert climate. It just seemed to fit better to her liking.

A few waves of orange and red flashed over the blank emptiness before Taylie's closed eyes, causing her to wake. Marcos had stopped walking and Azura suddenly let out a horrified scream. Jolting upright Taylie stared straight ahead, her dark and light blue eyes growing wide as they took in the sight of the rented house---consumed in flames!

"Dad! Mom!" Taylie hopped off Marcos's back and ran towards the inferno. Her parents were still inside! They HAD to be!

"**TAYLIE NO!**" Azura grabbed the child's wrist as she raced past and held her protectively in her arms. "No Taylie, don't! There's nothing you can do!"

"M-Mom!" the tiny girl sobbed with an outstretched hand begging for her parents to emerge unharmed. A desperate hope that somehow her parents, the only family she had left in the world, would survive this terrible treachery. A youth's dire prayer that would go---unanswered.

******

__

A week later, in India…

Marcos sat at the kitchen table staring down at a plate of untouched food. The world was becoming a cruel and heartless place, the exact opposite of everything he'd naively envisioned it to be. It wasn't enough that his dearest friend in the world Ardor had to be taken from him but now Briton and Myakka were gone too and their killer was still roaming free. 

__

And how must the child be handling all this? he wondered, _To lose one's parents-one's only family-at so young an age? And to see them burned alive? What monster could've done such a thing? And why?_

To Marcos's knowledge the Opels had had no enemies. They were kind people with a loving nature, good parents, and loyal church goers. So what reason could their murderer have had for their demise? And had the monster intended on killing young Taylie as well? If there was one thing he could be grateful for after all this, it was that he and his wife had taken the girl out of harm's way that day.

Azura's appearance silenced his thoughts. His emotionally drained wife wistfully made her way into the kitchen and sat across from him at the table, burying her face in her hands.

Placing a hand on her arm he tried to draw her into a conversation. "So how is the little one today?"

Reluctantly the dark haired woman uncovered her face to reply, "Taylie's still…distraught over her parents' death. She's not eating again and the poor thing only sleeps after crying all night. What are we going to do Marcos?"

"I don't know," the solemn actor admitted.

The couple hadn't realized the young girl standing in the doorway had overheard their conversation. Brushing some black bangs from her eyes Shashi Tira (a ward of the late Escribe Ardor) turned and silently made her way to the end of the hall and into Ardor's old bedroom, where the last of his belongings were kept.

Once inside she made her way over to the desk and stared for a moment at its middle drawer. The wooden desk was worn with time; over fourteen plays had been written on this very piece of antique furniture. In the center of the flat drawer was a rusted metal keyhole with small scratch marks and chipped gold paint. After a moment's hesitation the young girl pulled out a key (previously hidden behind a picture on the nightstand) and unlocked the drawer. 

__

It's all my fault, the little Opel wept, _If it wasn't for me, they wouldn't have died. Why'd I have to go back to the stupid marketplace anyway?_

Wiping a hand across her eyes she remained curled up on her bed, her knees tucked beneath her chin, soaked by a waterfall of endless tears of guilt and pain. She'd never forgive herself for not being there for her parents. Somehow, this was all because of her. Her parents were dead now and she didn't even know why.

A soft knock at the door drew a gasp from Taylie. Trying to dry her tears (lest it should be the worried Azura again) she spoke in a tone she hoped wasn't overflowing with sorrow, "Come in."

"Hello Miss Opel," the tan skinned girl cautiously made her way inside the room, "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Shashi?" Taylie had seen the girl only once or twice during her week here. She knew the girl was a native of India who had been taken under the care of an elderly woman in the city and schooled in English and various other subjects. According to Marcos, the elderly woman had been a patron of Ardor and insisted that the girl be placed in his care. She had worried that her age and withdrawn manner would inhibit Shashi's social interaction and leave her alone and broken hearted when the inevitable happened.

Shashi took another step forward revealing the leather-bound book she was clutching. Taylie had the saddest eyes she'd ever seen. Half sapphire, half ice blue eyes looked over at her, stained with tears, full of misery. This was the way the girl had been since Azura and Marcos had brought her to live with the cast. The tragic experience had left Taylie depressed and withdrawn. Shashi sensed that there was still a carefree, lively girl inside that only needed a reason to come out. She could only hope that she held that reason now, in her hands.

"Miss Opel, I've brought you a gift from Ardor." the emerald eyed girl held out the book.

Taylie gave a look of puzzlement that was almost comical despite the current mood. "How can Ardor give me a gift? He's de-"

With a trace of a smile Shashi shook her head as Taylie accepted the book. "It is his final play Miss Opel. He finished writing and casting it before he died. All that is left is for it to be preformed."

Taylie examined the book. A navy leather cover etched with letters of gold shadowed by ruby red. It was as beautiful as the heart of the man who wrote it, exactly as she pictured something owned by Ardor to look. "When will it be preformed?"

"Oh not anytime soon I imagine." Shashi answered stifling a laugh.

"What?" Taylie cocked her head to the side, "I don't see what's so funny."

"Maybe you should open it. Ardor wrote down the parts and who would play them on the first page." the second girl replied.

Doing so Taylie spotted the page and list of characters. Skimming down the list she found she could only place faces with a few of the names there. It was no doubt a play made entirely for Ardor's own cast. Taylie noted that the people she did know were assigned characters whose brief descriptions matched their own personalities. Even Shashi was given a role. Then she spotted something that made her jaw drop and-for an instant-she forget about her grief and marveled at the book in her lap. "Escribe Ardor put my name here?!"

"That's right." Shashi nodded.

"But---why? I've never even met him before!" 

Taking the astonished child's hand Shashi pulled her towards the door and out into the hall, "Come with me, I want to show you something."

Entering the room at the end of the hallway Shashi left Taylie in the center of the bedroom while she turned on a lamp. Shashi motioned for her newfound friend to come over to the nightstand. "See," she pointed to the picture, "that's you as a baby. Your parents sent the picture to Ardor not long after you were born. When I came to live here, he showed it to me and told me that he was working on the greatest romance play of his career. He was going to write a love story for the ages and he was going to cast all of us in it…even you."

"But why would he do that?" Taylie inquired.

"Because he and the Opels were like family. They've always been there for each other and when you came along he was thrilled that he finally had a niece." Shashi explained, "Taylie, he already adored you before he ever met you. That's the kind of person Ardor was, he cared for all of us like his own family. And that's why he gave you the lead role. He knew he could count on you to perform the play the way it was meant to be performed."

"But I'm only nine." Taylie protested.

"And I'm barely twelve." Shashi replied, "That's why Azura and Marcos are waiting to perform the last play. They want us to be old enough to act in it. Just like Ardor intended. It's his legacy, his last gift to all of us."

"And this script?" Taylie motioned to hand back the book.

"It's yours!" Shashi announced happily. "Azura wasn't going to give it to you yet because she thinks you're too depressed. But I'm giving it to you now because I want to remind you that we love you, all of us. So please don't be sad, Ardor and your parents…they left behind their memories and keepsakes so you'd remember how much they love you. You'll never be alone, even death can't take away that love."

"And Ardor taught you all of this." Taylie guessed. A nod from Shashi confirmed her assumption. The young Opel took a moment to study the book. "All right then, I'll keep Ardor's last play safe and maybe one day we'll finally perform it and pay him back for all he's done."

"See," Shashi smiled, "you can't keep that promise if you stay locked up in your room all the time. You'll have to come out and get to know the cast. We're all a family now Taylie."

Looking up the nine-year-old returned the smile, "You called me 'Taylie', not 'Miss Opel'."

Shashi blushed, "Sorry."

"It's okay." Taylie placed the book on the nightstand and hugged her older friend tightly, "Like you said, we're family now. And that makes us like cousins…or sisters!"

From the doorway the previously stressed actress leaned against the frame and watched the scene with a hopeful grin. Her husband had one arm propped above her and the other wrapped lightly around her waist, "It's about time something went right around here."

"Yes," Azura sighed with relief, "I think those two needed each other."

******

__

Domino City, the mysterious present…

A fist was furiously slammed down upon a table in a ship hidden by the docks. "Curse that pharaoh, little Yugi, AND this wretched town!!"

A servant in shrouds stepped forward. "Master Marik, please try not to overexert yourself, you know that your dark side is only growing stronger and-"

"Rishid if I want your advice I'll rip it from you with my Millennium Rod!" the platinum blond Egyptian spat, "And STOP calling me Marik! My name is Malik, Malik Ishtar!"

"But sir, you threatened just yesterday that if anyone were to refer to you as Malik again you would banish their soul into the pits of the Shadow Realm." Rishid responded with a hint of confusion.

"What?" was this mindless fool making it all up? No…Rishid would never be able to fabricate such a potentially fatal tale. "I am losing control then? Marik wants my body so that he can rain chaos down upon a lifeless world. And he's not too far from his goal if he can subdue me without my knowing."

A pained look crossed Rishid's face, Malik was practically his brother. His family had adopted him and for as long as he could remember Rishid had worked night and day to guard Malik and be accepted as part of his clan. "Do not worry Master Malik; I will do my best to see to it that Marik does not seize control of you again."

Malik glanced up at his faithful servant; half of Rishid's face bore hieroglyphics that seemingly helped suppress the evil within Malik. But he could feel his heart grow colder with each passing day. He could feel but a minute fraction of the bond he'd held so strongly with his older brother back in Egypt before the tomb keeper's initiation. And the bond between himself and Ishsyzu, his own sister, was dimming to the point where he would contemplate making her the next victim of his Millennium Rod. 

"I've got to do something Rishid," Malik realized, "If I don't act soon Marik will take over my mind and vessel completely and it'll be his revenge exacted upon the pharaoh instead of mine!"

"Yes Master Malik," Rishid agreed, "perhaps we should seek council from your sister?"

"Ishsyzu?" Malik snapped, "NEVER! She wants to **stop** me from becoming pharaoh Rishid, I can't trust her!"

"But she is your _sister_ Master," Rishid reminded him. "She only wants to help you and stopping Marik from gaining control over you would be helping you."

With a frustrated growl Malik conceded. "All right then, first thing in the morning you and I are going to pay a little visit to my dear sister."

Rishid let out a mental sigh, _You used to consider her our sister._ Now he truly felt unworthy of being part of the Ishtar clan.

A laugh from deep within the chambers of Malik's mind jolted him from his seat as Rishid and his other mind slaves left the room. "Marik?" he gave way to a moment of panic.

__

That's right you fool, it's me! Marik's voice sounded more sinister than ever now. He was definitely gaining power.

Malik noted the strength in his tone, _I see your powers are increasing again Marik. Tell me, just how many souls have you sent to the Shadow Realm of which I'm not aware?_

You'd be surprised. came the insanely boastful answer.

__

Try me. Malik challenged.

__

Oh don't worry, Marik chuckled, _you'll know the exact number soon enough…when I send your soul to join them!_

Malik's eyes grew wide for a moment before a grimace appeared on his face, _You've made this threat before Marik. I know if you had that sort of power, or the nerve, you'd have done it by now._

__

Until now I've actually needed your pathetic existence in this world to keep me alive. But once I've gained enough power I'll be able to seize complete control of this body and send you into an eternal nightmare the likes of which you've never dared to imagine!!

Malik's face burned with fury, _And just when will YOU ever possess such power?!_

A dark chuckle answered him, _Soon my dimwitted lackey…very soon._

That did it, rising from his chair so fast that it knocked the piece of furniture across the room he stormed out into the hall and went to find Rishid. Forget waiting until tomorrow, he wanted his answers now!

******

Ishsyzu awoke from her dream with a terrible start. Holding her head in her hands she tried to compose herself as the glow from her Millennium Necklace faded. She had experienced another vision during her sleep. And it was related to the third power, a new member of the Queen's Court, the possessor of ultramarine fire!

"Oh that poor girl," the Egyptian woman whispered to herself, "what a horrible travesty."

Then her Necklace emitted another glow and she received a vision of her brothers, Malik and Rishid, they were coming to pay her an unexpected visit---or so they thought.

__

My brother fears for his freedom lest the evil spirit within him break free of his mental barriers and Rishid's shield of protection to seize full control. Ishsyzu thought sadly, _But I am not the one who can help him now. Oh my poor brother, I do love you and wish to help yet destiny has chosen another to guide you through this. I'm afraid all Rishid and I can do is have faith in this new individual and pray for your sanity._

Not long after this last vision Malik and Rishid were at her door. Her attendants allowed them to pass after Ishsyzu informed them that her family was always welcome in her home.

"Ishsyzu," Malik scoffed as he entered her living room, "what, no hug for your little brother?"

"I would be happy to do so," Ishsyzu sighed remorsefully, "if I could be certain that you would not stab me in the back."

Malik's eyes narrowed on his sibling, "That was a cheap shot sister. You know me better than that."

"I used to." she corrected sorrowfully.

"You could again if you would open your eyes and see that our family has been hiding in the dark awaiting a pharaoh for millennia when all we had to do was take control of our own destinies and crown a new King of Games."

"It has become clear that we choose to follow different paths dear brother," Ishsyzu answered, "Mine is to serve the Pharaoh Yami and yours…has lead you to be controlled yourself."

"And just what makes you think that I'm being controlled?" Malik hissed.

"You refuse to serve the rightful pharaoh therefore you are forced to serve the evil Marik." Ishsyzu countered.

"ENOUGH!" Malik barked, "I didn't come here for one of your useless lectures, I came here for advice on how to rid myself of this evil madman for good!"

"Then I am afraid that you have wasted your time," Ishsyzu turned away and pretended to be leaving the room.

"SISTER!" Malik was not giving up so easily, not after Marik's little threat back on the boat. "I know you will help me, you must! Like it or not I am your own flesh and blood. We are family and you cannot go back in time and change that."

"True," Ishsyzu conceded, "you used to be my little brother, innocent and full of life and generosity. But the power of the Millennium Rod has corrupted you and made you cold and unfeeling. I am afraid that you are beyond my reach…and our older brother's as well."

Rishid flinched at this and shifted his gaze to the ground. He really didn't feel as though he belonged in this room at all. He certainly was not about to enter the conversation. These people, they were not interested in conversing with the likes of him. He was not worthy of partaking in their lives, their destinies. That had become painfully obvious to him over the years.

But Ishsyzu felt differently, "Rishid, I know you mean well by protecting our brother but you cannot deny that what Malik is doing is wrong. You of all people know the importance of our role in the Pharaoh's return."

Rishid continued to watch the floor, "I shall stand by Master Malik's side for as long as he will allow me to do so. I will do all that I can to protect him, even from the growing evil within himself."

"Then I wish you both luck in defeating Marik," Ishsyzu sighed, "but remember my young brother," Malik shifted his gaze to her as she addressed him warily, "Marik is a part of who you are. Just like all of the others who possess a darker half, you must learn to coexist, to take control of your own vessel without destroying yourself in the process. If you are to remain sane and free your kind heart, you must maintain an equal balance of good and evil. Without that internal balance, even when it manifests itself as another being, you cannot hope to live a peaceful life."

"I don't care if it destroys me in the end anymore!" Malik shouted, "Just as long as I'm rid of this pest and manage to live long enough to get my revenge upon the pharaoh!!!"

Rishid's gaze was drawn upwards at Malik's outburst and he and Ishsyzu exchanged worried glances.

Sighing the woman led the two guests to the door and left her younger brother with these parting words, "Malik, I am not the one who can help you now. But someone will come to Domino soon and this person will be powerful and compassionate…they will help you my brother. Please be patient, for your own sake."

With a huff Malik left with Rishid following along behind him. Ishsyzu closed her eyes and said a silent prayer for her brother. _It is in Fate's hands now. Destiny has chosen another to save my brother. May she come to us quickly, I fear the Malik is rapidly running out of time…_

*And so goes the first chapter of "Ultramarine Fire". I know there were two LONG flashbacks in there but I felt they were important to the story. Like I said before, the Ishtars play a very important role in this fanfic. I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter, I'll try and post again when I can. Reviews are encouraged.*


	2. A Call to Action

**__**

Ultramarine Fire

Chapter Two: A Call to Action

In a dimensional gap hidden between the mortal world and the Shadow Realm a lone figure stood peering into the portal before her. The violet furred cat crossed her arms as she watched two humans interact.

"I can't believe this!" Rebecca was grumbling. "I got an A-! Me! Rebecca Hawkins, a genius, got an A-!!"

Dina stared down at her own quiz grade to see a B staring back at her, "Oh you poor baby." she answered in her usual monotone voice.

"Sorry," Rebecca sighed, "but I'm not used to messing up like this, if the whole Queen of Games thing wasn't looming over my head I'd be able to concentrate."

The Guardian followed her charge out into the parking lot where their respective boyfriends were waiting to give them a lift home.

"If only she'd worry this much about the less trivial challenges in her life." Felaine sighed.

"Sister!" came a high pitched voice with a hint of mockery to the tone. "Still watching the dreary mortals live out their feeble lives?"

With her claws sinking into her palms Felaine spun around to find her sister staring at her with a smug expression. The feline's fur was a darker shade of violet and unlike her sister's orange hair hers was long and black with horizontal burgundy highlights on the sides. The Proclaimer's amber eyed sibling spoke again after seeing that her sister had no intention of replying. "Oh come now big sister, I thought that I was the merciful one when it came to humans. Why then have you taken a shine to those two girls?"

"They are my charges Urvasi!" Felaine snapped, "They are no concern of yours. Now why have decided to pry into mortal matters this time?"

"Why I have personal interest in the lives of two particular mortals." Urvasi smirked upon witnessing her sibling's eyes widen, "Don't worry my sister, I'm not going to harm the Queen or her little body guard. I merely wish to fulfill my role in the Duel Monsters monarchy."

"And what might that be?"

"Why, just as you watch over the pharaoh's bride and Mystic, destiny has chosen me to look after the interests of the Flame Keeper and Huntress."

Felaine lifted an eyebrow and stared at her sister suspiciously, "And why haven't I been notified about this?"

"Because you've spent so much time locked away in isolation that you've fallen out of the loop." Urvasi twirled a strand of black hair around her finger. "I suppose it's a natural thing though, we are immortal. Time and all its endless events really don't appeal to us."

"But I am involved in these events now." Felaine insisted, "It has been so since the day that the Queen lost her biological guardians. And now that Pegasus's summon has made the pharaoh aware of my presence I haven't the option of rejecting Fate's role."

"Oh what fun we're going to have, watching these mortals duel for their world!" Urvasi clasped her hands together in a mischievous manner.

"Sister," a slight hiss was evident in Felaine's voice, "do not toy with these humans or their destinies. They must not be deterred from their rightful courses in life. Meddling in human affairs is dangerous enough; you must respect the power we immortals hold and not use it to make a mockery of a mortal's existence."

"Oh please sister," Urvasi scoffed, "you LOATHE humans and-as I recall-you even declared that you would not use your powers to aid another human being even if the heavens themselves threatened to collapse upon all of creation!"

"That was a long time ago," Felaine felt a twinge of guilt as she was forced to swallow her own words, "much has changed since I last was called upon to watch over a mortal. These two young women, they are different."

"And what has made you come to accept this?" Urvasi wondered, a smirk evident on her face. "Even when I, your own sister, have been telling you this exact same thing for centuries, nay, millennia?!"

Felaine thought back to the days when she had first reluctantly accepted her responsibility as the guardian and trainer of the two mortal girls. Dina had been washed upon the bay's shore, more dead than alive and in need of a kind soul to watch over her as she grew up (parentless) in a cold world. Rebecca had come from a loving family, until illness overtook her parents leaving her in the care of a grandfather whose work sent him off on expeditions to earn their living. Both girls had been essentially alone, and Felaine was to teach them to rely upon themselves and each other in order to achieve their great destinies.

Urvasi sighed, illusory as she was, the immoral feline/woman was still a well meaning and powerful sorceress. She had meddled with the affairs of mortals before out of playfulness or amusement but had never gone so far as to put an innocent human at risk. Such things were beyond her. And regardless of what her sister might think, she was not unfeeling towards the mortals, not half as much as Felaine.

"So what poor mortals has Fate placed under your care?" Felaine finally spoke again.

"They are known as Taylie Opel and Shashi Tira," Urvasi smiled, "and they shall be arriving in Domino within the hour."

"Taylie Opel?" Felaine turned back to the portal to see the girls climbing into separate vehicles, "I believe that the name may be familiar to Dina. Someone from her past perhaps?"

"An old friend," Urvasi nodded, "I was 'brought up to date' before being set loose to handle my new duty. Taylie and Shashi currently reside with a band of performers who travel the globe putting on plays written by the late Escribe Ardor."

"And this concerns me why?" Felaine inquired.

"Because after these two mortals have entered the picture, we shall be but one member short of completing the Queen's Court."

"The Queen's Court?" Felaine gasped as she recalled the prophecy made back in the days of Ancient Egypt. Just as the great Pharaoh Yami had a court of high ranking and powerful regales, priests, and magicians the future queen too would have her own assembly of strong and mysterious allies-The Queen's Court.

"Now if you'll excuse me dear sister, I'll come to the point of my visit." Urvasi mimicked Felaine's stance with crossed arms and a tilted head, "The fifth and final member is one who still has her Earthly guardians. Therefore, we are forbidden from training her ourselves. Likewise, it shall be a considerably difficult task to locate her. For this reason I feel we should work together."

"I agree," Felaine nodded, "but any of your tricks Urvasi and-"

"Faith sister," Urvasi chuckled, "I will honor my duties. But I must greet my charges soon, for I fear that we are short on time. Another evil is brewing and to make matters all the more complicated the Millennium Necklace holder has informed her brother of Taylie's power."

"What is so complicated?" Felaine asked, "Their paths are meant to cross."

"True." Urvasi conceded, "But the way in which they cross could mean hope or disaster for all involved in this ancient power struggle."

******

Yami Bakura sat on the couch in the living room of his light's apartment. It was a sickeningly bright and peaceful day so he'd insisted on Bakura leaving the Millennium Ring here so that he could avoid it all. 

Even the ancient thief was surprised at how much his own strength had grown as of late. It seemed that ever since the bond had formed between himself, Dina, and Bakura he'd been able to live more independently. In the past he would've been too weak to emerge from the Ring unless Bakura was wearing it and close by. 

He heard footsteps approaching from out in the hall and then a knock at the door.

"Honey, I'm home!" Dina teased as she entered the living room followed by Bakura. He grinned to himself, noting how Dina was gradually loosening up whenever it was just the two (or three) of them.

"This isn't your home you know?" Yami Bakura chided, "You have your own place near that precious studio of yours."

"Ever the romantic." Dina commented sarcastically as she plopped down beside him.

"Romance is a waste of time." the thief remarked, "If I see something I want-" he swiftly grabbed Dina and spun her below him in his arms, "-I just take it. Why bother with foolish games?"

The redhead smirked and nipped his lower lip, "Because you might just get more than you bargained for."

"Ahem," Bakura muttered as he joined the pair on the couch, "I don't mean to interrupt but we did promise to meet Yugi and the others at the card shop after school."

"Right," Dina sighed while setting up.

Yami Bakura didn't seem pleased about this. "You've had her all day Bakura, why did you have to make plans to hog her all evening too?"

"I wasn't trying to cut in on your 'personal time'," Bakura insisted, "It's just that Dina has a duty to protect Rebecca so she had to agree to go along. Yugi invited me to join them as well…and he even told me it was fine if I wore my item."

"That innocent act of his has deceived all of you then." concluded Bakura's darker half.

"It's not an act," Dina interrupted, "he's just an overgrown kid that only sees the world through rose colored glasses."

Yami Bakura arched an eyebrow at this; Bakura simply chuckled at the spirit's confusion. Just when the thief thought he'd heard it all this new woman came in and had him baffled all over again.

"She means he's overly optimistic." Bakura explained.

"For cryin' out loud Yami B." Dina grabbed the spirit's hand and pulled him off the couch, "you really do need to get out more."

"Do NOT call me by that name!" Yami Bakura fumed as he reluctantly rose.

"Well if I didn't give you a nickname both you and Bakura would be confused whenever I tried to address one of you." Dina countered. "So until you can come up with something better, Yami B. will have to do."

"Anything is better than that wretched pet name." the spirit spat.

Pausing for a second Dina grinned mischievously at Bakura who had a bead of sweat running down past his bangs. "All right then, I'll just ask Tea to help me come up with something a little cuter and-"

"NO!" Yami Bakura pressed a hand against her mouth and grumpily conceded, "Yami B. it is."

With that he allowed himself to be drawn back into the Millennium Ring as Bakura slipped it around his neck. Dina watched as her boyfriend (his 'lighter' half anyway) carefully tucked the Ring beneath his cream colored sweater. 

"I hope he's not too mad at me now." Dina sighed. Emotion wasn't something she herself was particularly good at showing but Yami Bakura was an expert when it came to unleashing his anger so that the whole room felt the fury.

"I don't think he is," Bakura smiled and then added with a wink, "I'm sure he'll have forgotten all about it by tomorrow morning."

"Those high expectations of his are starting to rub off on you," Dina sauntered past Bakura and headed for the door. "Well I'm not easy by any means B. You want a second round, then put a ring on this finger." Dina held up her left ring finger. "And I don't mean that ancient one around your neck."

******

Back at the card shop Rebecca and Yugi would putting their things away before their friends arrived.

Yugi decided to change out of his school clothes into something more comfortable, like his black sleeveless top and dark denim pants. Buckling the collar on his neck he reached under his bed to find his other shoe. His fingers roamed over the mess of supposedly 'stored away or organized' objects covered with dust bunnies when he felt something soft and curvy. Curiously he pulled out the object and turned a deep shade of red as he realized what it was.

"**SIRIUS!!!**"

Hearing his name called would've usually brought the little kitten running, but Yugi's tone sent the cat dashing straight into Rebecca's closet.

"Sirius," Rebecca placed her hands on her hips, "what've you done now?"

Yugi appeared at his girlfriend's door a split second later holding out her white silken bra. Rebecca's cheeks turned almost as red as Yugi's were. "Um…thanks."

After she took the undergarment Yugi headed straight for her closet knowing the little troublemaker would be hiding there.

"You've pulled your last little stunt mister." he scolded, catching the kitten by the back paw and pulling him out. "You know better than to drag our things all over the place. What if Grandpa had seen that in my room??"

Rebecca couldn't help but bust out with laughter. "What?" Yugi arched an eyebrow, "I don't see what's so funny about this?!"

"Y-you're lecturing my cat!" Rebecca wiped away a tear, "And you used to think I was crazy for talking to a teddy bear!"

"Yeah so?"

"So, I was only eight at the time." Rebecca reminded him, "What's your excuse?"

A sweat drop rolled down the back of Yugi's head. He did feel a little silly being a grown man and all and reprimanding a cat like it was a little kid. "Well I don't really expect him to understand what I'm saying it's just that-I-urr…"

__

Ding dong!

__

Thank goodness! Yugi thought as he raced downstairs to answer the door.

Shoving the bra into a dresser drawer the blonde hurried downstairs to greet her friends.

"Hey ya Yuge!" Joey beamed as the door was opened.

"Hi guys!" Yugi smiled, hoping that his blush had faded away.

"Um Yugi hon," Mai stared down at Yugi's feet with a look of bafflement, "not to sound like a fashion critic or anything but the one shoe look is so out that it was never really in."

A cheesy smile found its way onto Yugi's face as he recalled that he hadn't found and put on his other shoe yet.

"Oh right, well ya see I was just looking for my other one as you guys were pulling up," he explained.

"Did ya check the hallway?" Rebecca asked coming down twirling Yugi's missing shoe around a finger.

"Boys," Mai teased as Rebecca presented Yugi with his shoe, "what would they do without us? I know Joey couldn't make it to school in the morning."

"Hey!" Joey protested, "At least some guys don't have pushy girlfriends that drive around their place honking their horns at 'em at six thirty every mornin'!"

Everyone grinned at the couple's antics until Tea noticed the limousine pull up to the curb. "Guess who's here?"

"Kaiba," Joey couldn't help but growl, "can't that jerk ever take a cab someplace? Just once?!"

"Oh be nice Joey," Mai objected, "he is driving your sister around ya know?"

Said 'jerk' approached holding Serenity's hand. "Well, well, well if it isn't the local mutt. Out here on the doorstep waiting for my arrival."

"Watch it…" Joey warned raising a clenched fist.

Serenity sighed, "You two are hopelessly immature sometimes."

Both men stared at Serenity as if they'd each received a slap in the face.

"Me? It's HIS fault!" they declared in unison.

"Look guys," Yugi intervened, "why don't we all just go inside and hang out like we planned?"

"Ever the optimist." Seto stated as everyone filed into the game shop.

"Just when it was getting good," Rebecca grinned to Yugi.

"Hey, I had to break it up." he insisted, "They were driving away costumers."

A few minutes later Rebecca had gone to fix drinks for everyone while they dueled in pairs and waited for the pizzas to arrive. While she was alone in the kitchen a sudden chill ran down her spine. It was almost as if there was someone there with her. Looking around and finding nothing she was still unable to shake the sense that there was someone in the room watching her.

"HEY REBECCA!" Yugi called out nearly scaring the blonde half to death. "You'd better make two more drinks cause Bakura and Dina just showed up!"

Gritting her teeth Rebecca swore to herself that sometimes Yugi let the whole 'being a pharaoh in the past' thing go to his head. She was supposedly his queen after all, not his kitchen slave.

Coming out she handed Kaiba coffee, Dina and Bakura tea, Mai bottled water, and Serenity bottled water, leaving cans of soda for everyone else.

"Here, your highness." she said in an all too sugary voice upon handing Yugi his soda. "Will there be anything else?"

"No thanks." Yugi answered, taking the can and turning back to his duel with Joey against Seto and Tristan.

__

Hmph, he's gonna get punched any second now. Kaiba mused as he watched Rebecca storm back to her seat with a reddening face.

"So Kaiba," Joey chided before making his move, "where's Mokuba? I thought he was supposed to swing by here with that girlfriend of his?"

"Stop stalling Wheeler," Seto fumed, it wasn't his fault that Mokuba kept making up excuses as to why he wasn't able to introduce Seto to his girlfriend. She must not be all that impressive if he were doing his best to keep her from meeting his older brother.

"That wasn't fair Joey," Serenity frowned, "you know I didn't exactly come out and announce to you that I was dating Seto right away either."

"Ouch sis." Joey muttered in defeat. Clearly his little sister would be taking up for her boyfriend in this battle.

As the evening wore on the students eventually got tired of dueling and moved on to movies and finally the dreaded conversations of boredom.

Mai and Tea were gossiping away on the sofa while Serenity and Dina watched another fight ensue between Wheeler and Kaiba. Yugi had recently discovered that Rebecca was upset with him and sat slumped by the arm of the chair she sat in facing away from him with crossed arms, he was practically begging her to tell him what he'd done wrong. Bakura stretched out on the rug to skim some articles in the newspaper when a flyer fell out of the entertainment section.

"What's this?" he wondered aloud.

"What's what?" Joey inquired, hating to be left out of anything seemingly interesting.

"This," Bakura held the flyer up, "it seems to be an advertisement for a play. It says the cast of the late Escribe Ardor will be performing his last great love story in the newly restored theater uptown. Once auditions are the completed the play is expected to run on weekends for the following two months."

"Ugh a play?" Tristan turned up his nose, "Isn't that a bit girly?"

The comment earned him a slap from Tea, "It's a love story Tristan. Perfect for dates you know?"  


Tristan groaned upon getting the feeling that Tea expected him to take her to the mushy sounding play.

"Well don't worry Tristan," Bakura chuckled, "it did say that the auditions had to be held first. Apparently they're still looking for a talented actor to play the leading male role."

"What kind of pansy would want to do a thing like that?" Joey laughed.

Dina was more silent than usual upon the mention of Escribe Ardor's name. _It couldn't be them._ she told herself, _Taylie's cast travels a lot but why come back from America so soon? _

"Something wrong dear?" Bakura had walked over to his girlfriend as she stood motionless in deep thought.

"No," Dina shook herself out of her contemplations and past memories, "it's just I think I'll head over to the theatre. There's an old friend of mine that I believe might be a member of the cast."

Bakura nodded, "Want me to drive you?"

"No, it's not all that far from here, I'll walk." 

"But what if you run into a mugger?" Bakura's eyes filled with concern.

"Then God help him." Dina flashed a sardonic smile.

Bakura sighed as she brushed past him to leave. _You know I want to take her all the more when she acts like that,_ Yami Bakura snickered.

Rolling his eyes at the comment which only he had heard Bakura turned back to finish reading the paper. It was nice being surrounded by his friends and all, but it was simply Bakura's nature to distance himself from everyone.

******

"All right everyone now we have to pull this production together if we're going to meet our deadline!" a female's voice cried out over the din of the cast members setting up the next scene.

"This is where the charming young man first sets eyes upon the woman to whom he'll pledge his love to in a poem that rival's Shakespeare's own ballots!" the director/actress continued with her instructions as the props were brought forth and scenery put into place.

"I really don't see why we're doing any of this now," Sadie (an actress in one of the minor roles) remarked, "we haven't even got an actor to play the part yet."

"Well that's no reason why the rest of us can't rehearse the scene," the first cast member-Taylie-pointed out. "Now everyone take your places, glance over your scripts, and ACTION!"

One of the actors fidgeted around in place as everyone else remained still and silent.

"Something wrong?" Taylie asked, refusing to crack a grin at the actor obviously trying to make a spectacle of himself. That's the sort of work environment you get used to after growing up with your colleagues.

"That guy we don't have an actor for is supposed to come in and say the first line!" the actor replied.

"Well then why don't we just skip his line and go on to the next one Ian?" Taylie suggested with wavering patience.

There was a brief pause before Ian's hand shot up again-honestly, for someone two and half years her senior he acted like a little kid sometimes-Taylie placed a hand on her forehead and inquired, "What's the problem now Ian?"

With a laugh he replied, "That character's got the next line too!"

"Okay that's it," Taylie murmured to herself, "Everybody take ten and we'll pick this up later!"

As the stage was cleared of actors and actresses a tan skinned woman in a tight navy dress approached the stressed director.

"Hey Taylie," Shashi put a hand on her friend's shoulder, "don't let yourself get so worked up about this. Ardor's last play will be a hit and we'll find someone to fill the leading male's role, you'll see."

"Thanks," Taylie sighed, "but the last thing I wanna do is have to put this play off again. If it's not the lack of talented actors it's-"

"I know," Shashi nodded quickly, "but you can't let that worry you either. This play is all you've had your heart set on since I handed you the original script."

Taylie laid her hands upon the well preserved cover of the script and etched over the golden letters with her fingers. "I'm just gonna go backstage to my room and try to chill out for a while."

"I will see you in ten then?" Shashi grinned.

"Yeah," Taylie threw her 'sis' a wave as she headed through the side door that led to the rooms backstage.

The theater had been a real fixer-upper but well worth the investment. The backstage area was large enough for dressing rooms/bedrooms, two kitchens, some extra bathrooms, and a lounging area. To the cast, this was home. Taylie was hoping that if the crew liked things here in Domino they could settle down in the theater and perform all their plays from there. She'd had her fill of seeking out audiences for a while; it was time that they came to her.

Being home schooled had prevented Taylie and Shashi from interacting with others their age throughout the years, the cast had providing some companionship but there was still a sense of loneliness and isolation that fell upon the two women. Seeing the world was one thing, living in it was quite another.

Back in her new room Taylie sat the playbook on top of the trunk by the foot of her bed and slumped back onto the mattress. Her look had changed since she'd first come to live with the cast. Her hair had been cut short to fit the curve of her head with long bangs waving about her face, their dazzling blue tips dancing about her beautiful features like flames. This change in appearance at such a young age was done to avoid recognition by a certain madman who was still roaming free.

Taylie had grown into a surprisingly cheerful and radiant young woman with a personality that easily drew others to like her. Her major flaw…she was insane. Or at least she claimed to be when asked about her flaws. She had a very daring nature, constantly involved in motorcycle races, death defying stunts, and just rather odd behavior. But her quirks made her loveable in a strangely intriguing way so everyone cooped just fine with Taylie's self-proclaimed madness.

"Life's no fun if you're not at least a little crazy." Taylie told herself as she shut her eyes to the dim walls which surrounded her.

A small noise like the soft sole of a shoe causing the floor to creak made her eyes flies open. Reaching beneath her pillow she darted upright brandishing a dagger in her right hand. "Who's there?!"

"Paranoid aren't we?" came a smug voice.

Taylie recognized it but couldn't place its owner. Someone stepped forth from the shadows by her dresser as she tried to place a face with the voice.

The 'visitor' took a moment to note the dagger in Taylie's upraised hand. "Now is that any way to greet an old friend?"

Taylie blinked upon realizing who had confronted her. "Dina?"

Finally smiling the redhead took a seat at the foot of the bed. "Miss me?"

"I hardly recognize you without your desert gear on." Taylie laughed. "You almost look like a normal person instead of a fellow freak."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Dina replied arching an eyebrow. She was used to Taylie's antics. 

"So what brings you to the theater?" her dark haired friend asked, grateful that Dina wasn't who she'd at first feared her to be.

"My better half's better half found a flyer for your upcoming play." Dina answered, "And what's with the dagger greeting? That demon from your past still bothering you?"

"Constantly," Taylie seemed disheartened for a moment before recalling Dina's odd statement, "What do you mean your better half's better half?"

"Long story," Dina quickly responded, "But I'd rather hear about why you decided to leave America so soon?"

"We were touring there like usual when some _complications_ arose and forced us to take our little show on the road." it was obvious that Taylie really didn't want to talk about this. "But you should meet our newest members." she returned to her cheerier tone and dragged Dina out into the hall.

A few doors down Taylie stopped and knocked on Ian and Joyce's bedroom door. An actress in her early twenties opened the door. Her chin length lavender hair was being tugged at by the baby boy she held in her arms.

"Hi Taylie!" Joyce exclaimed, "Break over already? I was hoping to put Travis down for a nap first."

The little boy babbled senseless ramblings as he looked from Taylie to Dina and back again. 

"Break's still on," Taylie informed her, "I just brought Dina to see the kids."

Joyce finally seemed to notice the second visitor, "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't even see you standing there, you're so quiet. That's an easy thing to overlook with all the commotion that goes on around here."

The baby stretched down towards the little white haired girl of about ten years of age who appeared shyly behind Joyce. "This is our son Travis," Ian answered coming forward half covered in baby food, "and the timid one down here is our adoptive daughter Cassandra."

Cassandra smiled up at Taylie but averted her eyes from meeting Dina's. Ian ruffled Cassandra's hair as she pushed him back playfully. "It's nice to see ya again Dina. Been a long time."

"I see it's been long enough for even you to grow up Ian." Dina answered. The last she remembered Ian was just the typical older brother type to make teasing remarks and get himself into mischief (especially with Joyce, who'd only been his crush at the time).

"Gonna get stuck babysitting your little bro again Cassie?" Taylie smiled.

Dina's thoughts were elsewhere as she watched her friend chat with the little girl. Taylie seemed to be dancing around all Dina's questions about her 'past demon' just like she'd done before. All Dina really knew of Taylie's past was that her parents had been murdered in a fire and that their killer was never found. She wondered if maybe he was still after Taylie. It would certainly explain a lot of things, like the dagger under the pillow. Hardly anyone slept that close to a weapon…well, the queen of thieves really didn't count.

Once the two friends were alone again Dina proceeded with her questioning, "Taylie I know something's wrong. You may as well tell me what it is."

With a misleading grin the actress replied, "There's nothing the matter Dina. You always worry too much about everybody's safety. What are you, a bodyguard?"

"Yes." came the frank answer.

"Oh, I thought you were an artist?" 

"I'm an artist and a bodyguard…among other things. Now who's stalking you Taylie?"

"No one." Taylie was fast becoming fed up with this conversation. "Just drop it okay?"

"It's that pyromaniac creep isn't it?"

"You don't have to get so involved in my life!"

"I don't want you to wind up in the obituaries okay?" Dina snapped, "I can help."

"Why do you care?!"

"Because I'm your friend. I have to care."

"Well don't!" Taylie exclaimed reentering her room with Dina still standing outside, "You've got no idea what you're messing with. My life's not as carefree as it looks."

"Thus your insanity?"

SLAM!

Staring at the closed door unfazed Dina turned on her heel and started to leave when she heard voice coming from inside the room. _Tell me she's not talking to herself again?_

Taylie was furious as she slammed the door in her friend's face. Dina had no idea what she was trying to get in the middle of. True she seemed like a skilled fighter but no one really knew what to expect with a madman involved…no one except his victims. Taylie'd been stalked by her parents' killer for years. The murderous man had one goal in mind-to finish what he'd started. And he'd already proven through several blazing infernos that he was willing to go through any obstacle to finish her off.

"Why'd my life have to be so damn dramatic?" she questioned no one in particular.

"Oh but you haven't seen anything yet." a woman with long raven hair and burgundy highlights appeared in the center of the room, "I assure you that the real drama is just beginning."

________________________________________________________________________

*Not much action, just stuff leading up to it in this chapter. But the next chapter will be much more eventful. And of course, Malik still has to meet Taylie. ^_~ Review!*


	3. At Last We Meet

**__**

Ultramarine Fire

Chapter Three: At Last We Meet

Dina stood outside the bedroom door eavesdropping on the two speakers inside. Something was amiss in there and she was determined to get to the bottom of things. Whether Taylie wanted her to or not.

"And just who do you think you are?" Taylie demanded, "And how the heck did you get in here?!"

"I am Urvasi," the woman smirked, "and I have powers beyond your mortal comprehension."

"And people say I'm crazy." Taylie remarked.

"Mildly." Urvasi agreed.

"What do you want?" 

"To train you, and create a little mayhem in the process." 

"What on Earth are you talking about?!" Taylie cried.

"Chaos, mass confusion, sheer pandemonium." 

"No," Taylie held her temples with a growl, "I meant what do you want to _train_ me for?"

"Your destiny."

__

Uh-oh, Dina's eyes widened, _I've heard this one before._

"You're not making much sense." the actress informed her. "So what are you? Some sort of Amazon drill instructor?"

"You should be so fortunate." Urvasi gave a menacing grin. "I am a powerful feline sorceress often thought of as a goddess of chaos and ill nature by the foolishly amusing mortals of the past."

"Yeah, and which mental institution did you escape from?" 

"Perhaps you require some physical proof?" Urvasi spread apart her hands in one sweeping gesture and her human guise was dropped to reveal her feline body still cloaked in its 'Amazon' robes.

"Nice try," Taylie yawned, "but I've worked around special effects most my life."

"Mortal you try my patience." Urvasi stated nonchalantly, "I am here because of your gift of ultramarine fire. You are the Flame Keeper, a destined member of the Queen's Court."

"What?" now Taylie was convinced that this oddly attired woman was out of her mind. Yet…

__

*Flashback*

Azura and a few of the older actresses whipped around the large kitchen of the rented townhouse preparing dinner for a good deal of the other cast members while Shashi and Taylie stood atop chairs at the stove stirring the vegetables.

After one of the women took the pot on the front burner away to have its contents strained Taylie leaned forward to stir what was sitting on the back burner. She absent-mindedly let her free hand rest atop the empty burner. 

Shashi had noticed and snatched her hand up to examine it for burns. The Indian girl was shocked not to find so much as a red mark. Taylie herself hadn't felt a bit of pain. Oh sure, she noticed the heat, but it wasn't painful.

"Taylie you're lucky you didn't burn yourself," Shashi scolded.

"I've never burned myself." Taylie shrugged.

******

Taylie didn't think much more of her resistance to burns until she hit the age of twelve and was awestruck while lighting candles.

The storm outside had caused the power to flicker and finally go out. In the darkness the cast members had no choice but to light candles in their separate rooms. Taylie had taken the matchbook out of her nightstand's drawer and struck a match for the candle on her dresser. 

Guided by the dim glow from the candle she made her way down the hall to Shashi's room. Storms were always less intimidating when she was with her 'big sister'. Shashi was in her bedroom fiddling with her own candles. 

"Why'd I place them all in such high places." she asked herself while struggling to pull one off the top of an overhead shelf.

"I'll help sis," Taylie offered. She sat her candle down on the floor then climbed atop Shashi's shoulders. 

Striking a match she accidentally dropped it on the floor where Shashi hurriedly stamped it out.

"Shoot!" she snapped her fingers and gasped as a small blue flame appeared on their tips.

"What's the matter?" Shashi strained to look up.

Jumping down Taylie turned to her sister with blazing nails.

"TAYLIE!" Shashi cupped her hands over her hand to douse the flame.

"I think I did it." Taylie said with awe as she snapped her fingers again to have the flame reappear. "See…it doesn't burn."

Shashi had made Taylie vow never to tell anyone. She was scared to death that her little sister would be looked upon as an oddity for having such a 'unique talent'. And the two later discovered that there were very serious drawbacks to Taylie's newfound ability. If she were to create too large a flame her body temperature would increase to dangerous and even seemingly impossible levels, making her fall ill. The fevers were hard to explain to the others but their concern thankfully took precedence over any suspicions.

"I'm a freak." Taylie stated one day as she gazed at herself in the mirror of Shashi's vanity.

"No," Shashi hugged her friend, "you're just special, that's all."

"My eyes look weird, I don't burn, and I can make blue fire." Taylie seemed on the verge of tears. "I'm not special, just a freak of nature."

"You shouldn't talk like that." Shashi objected, "You're a little different Taylie but that doesn't matter. You've just got a few gifts. And people think you're only wearing contacts anyway."

"But you can even see the fire in my eyes Shashi!" Taylie was leaning against the mirror, "That's strange and you know it! I must be a demon or something. No human looks this way."

"STOP IT!" Shashi turned Taylie to face her, "You're my best friend Taylie! I won't let you insult yourself like this."

"But maybe that's why my parents got killed," tears escaped the crystal and deep blue eyes, "Because I'm a freak and that guy was after me."

For lack of a better plan Shashi pulled Taylie into an embrace and rocked her back and forth on the vanity seat, "You mustn't think that way Taylie. You're not a demon or a freak. You're Taylie Opel, my little sister and dear friend. You have to know that. Because we all need you Taylie, whatever happens…especially me."

__

*End Flashback*

"Oh don't worry," Urvasi seemed to have seen the same recollections as Taylie, "she's a part of all this too."

Taylie was about to order the stranger to leave her 'sister' out of this when Urvasi cut her short, "As a matter of fact, I paid her a visit first."

A light fell in the corner where Shashi was slumped lifelessly down in a wooden chair. "SHASHI!" Taylie ran to her friend and shook her with trembling hands, "What did you do?!"

"My my aren't we uptight?" Urvasi chided, "She's only unconscious. I needed to talk to you in private for a moment."

Taylie noticed a bow a set of what looked like golden arrows at Shashi's feet. "What are these?"

"Unlike some members of the Queen's Court Shashi doesn't have any particularly strong gifts. Except impeccable aim. The arrows are a perfect weapon for her. Certainly befitting for The Huntress." Urvasi said matter-of-factly.

"All right, if you know so much about us then why am I a human torch?" Taylie snapped.

"Because that's your role in destiny." Urvasi wondered how many times she was going to have to repeat herself to this woman, "And you should be grateful that you're so well armed. But of course you have yet to master any real control over your gifts. That's why you'll need training. Fate has given you a difficult life little Taylie, you can't just go rushing blindly into what lies ahead. And there are many soon to come who will seek to lead you astray."

"Stop talking to me like you're some kind of saint," Taylie spat, "I don't know what makes you think you have the right to just barge in here and tell us how things are going to be but I'm not buying into of this destiny crap! Now leave!"

Outside Dina gave a small laugh and shook her head, _That never works._

The faint sound of someone stirring behind her caught Taylie's attention. Shashi was coming around. "Shashi? Are you okay?!"

"You!" Shashi exclaimed springing to her feet at the sight of Urvasi.

"Welcome back." the feline sneered. "You weren't exactly cooperative either."

Picking up the bow and snatching an arrow Shashi took aim at the sorceress, "I don't appreciate people who think they can dictate my life to me."

"I'll be at the docks tonight at eleven o'clock sharp," Urvasi announced, "your first training session in the Shadow Realm will begin then. I suggest you show up, if I have to come looking for you, I just might leave any wounds you receive unhealed."

Shashi let the arrow fly but by the time it reached the spot where Urvasi stood the feline had vanished.

The two 'siblings' exchanged glances of puzzlement before jerking around sharply as the door was pushed open. Dina smirked at their frightened expressions while leaning against the doorframe. "Looks like you two have been inducted. Welcome to Hell, ancient dark magic style."

******

A certain crazed Egyptian nervously paced across an otherwise vacant room on his boat at the docks. The platinum blond man decided he'd had enough of being crammed inside the vessel with no one but his insane darker half to converse with so he went up onto the deck for air. 

Looking out across the cloudy night sky he noticed that only a handful of stars had managed to shine through the darkness. He envied those stars and their unwavering luminance. If only he could suppress his evil half and shine with the glory of his own destiny. He knew that he was meant to be the next powerful pharaoh but no one else seemed to see it that way. Well he'd show them all, especially that troublesome maniacal darker half of his! No one was going to stand in his way! He would rule all!!!

The glare of headlights over the piers caught his attention and he noticed a motorcycle with two passengers pull alongside one of the many piles of wooden crates. Now why would anyone travel out to the docks at this time of night? Intrigued Malik decided to venture forth for a better look.

He slipped along through the maze of cargo and fishing nets right up to the pair of strangers unnoticed. Up close in the shadows he could make out their faces and clothing. Two young women in somewhat odd attire. The taller had long black hair pulled up in a ponytail and wore a grayish-indigo cloak that covered only her upper body yet revealed her pale yellow skirt and strapless top. The other female had far lighter-yet still lightly tanned-skin and wore a similar cloak over a red tank top and black jeans with blue flame designs around the shins. An odd pair to be coming out alone on such a dim night. But it wasn't as if he had anything better to do than amuse himself with their antics. Idly he wondered what business had brought these two women to the docks, it certainly seemed as though the two were hiding something.

"Why are we doing this again?" Shashi asked with evident irritation.

"Because Dina says there's really no way around it. Because that ludicrous sorceress will come after us anyway if we don't." Taylie answered for what was probably the twentieth time that night, "And because of this!" she snapped her fingers and allowed a large flame of ultramarine fire to ascend several feet into the air.

"Taylie stop drawing attention to us!" Shashi hissed.

Malik gasped upon seeing the smaller figure emit the blast of…blue fire? Suddenly a realization dawned upon him. _Of course, Ishsyzu said that the one who could rid of me of Marik would possess great compassion and power! This must be who she was talking about!_

"I don't see anyone," Shashi sighed, "We should get back to the theater. Azura will notice that we're gone soon."

"She'll just assume that we've gone out joyriding." Taylie shrugged, "But we should split up and look for that Urvasi pain in the-"

"I'll go search down this way," Shashi interrupted, "see if you can spot anything that way."

Malik watched in disbelief as Shashi pointed a finger in his general direction. This was going to be all too easy! Marik would be but a happily forgotten memory before the night was out!

__

Don't think you can be rid of me so easily fool. Speak of the devil; Marik had decided to make his presence known.

__

Quiet demon! Malik mentally hissed, _Your days have finally been numbered. This girl doesn't know it yet but she's going to help me destroy you at last!_

A dark laughed echoed through the grim chambers of Malik's mind, _So optimistic, what if she doesn't want to help you? What if I just seize control and KILL her first!_

Before Malik could respond with a threat Taylie had caught sight of him lingering in the shadows. "Hey!"

Malik froze and looked straight ahead to have lavender meet icy and sapphire eyes. He'd have to think up something crafty quick if he was going to persuade this young woman to do his bidding.

Quickly he pulled out his Millennium Rod and held it up before her. With a golden glow emitted from the eye atop the staff he concentrated on making this Taylie his newest mind slave.

Raising an eyebrow Taylie simply stared at the object in bewilderment. "Um…nice toy?"

Malik's eyes widened, why wasn't the item working?! Taylie should have no will of her own right now! Then he saw it, the same eye shining atop the young woman's brow as often appeared upon his own! The glow was bright and defied that of the Millennium Rod. With a grimace Malik lowered the item, _Ishsyzu was right, this girl is powerful._

Taylie felt an odd warmth beneath her bangs but attributed it to the constant flow of the strange fire through her veins. The stranger before her was more of a concern now. Had Urvasi sent this man to test her as part of the 'training'?

Said sorceress watched the scene unfold through a portal before her while she awaited the arrival of the others. Mortals could be so entertaining sometimes, especially when they no idea of what they were getting themselves into.

"No member of the Queen's Court can be stripped of her will by a Millennium Item," the feline smirked, "of all people not even the son of the tomb keeper knew that simple fact, how disappointing."

Promptly Malik decided to move on to Plan B. Putting on his best amiable smile he tucked away the Millennium Rod and extended a hand towards Taylie. "Hi, I'm Namu."

__

Not again, Marik rolled his eyes, _at this rate I won't have to finish you off. Your insistence to return to failed plans will bring about your defeat for me._

__

All of your schemes have been equally unsuccessful spirit, Malik jeered, _My only concern now is convincing this woman to annihilate you!_

__

You'll excuse me if I don't cower in fear, Marik cackled.

Taylie had reluctantly shaken hands with the stranger who seemed to be temporarily lost in his thoughts. After a few moments the blank look on his face was starting to worry her.

"Uh, Namu?" Taylie waved a hand in front of his face, "Anybody home?"

Blinking the man resumed his friendly façade. "Sorry about that, just drifted off there. So what was your name again?"

"Taylie Opel," this was the test? To be confronted by a seriously disturbed cloaked guy? Okay, so he was easy on the eyes, but that hardly accounted for the peculiarity of the situation.

"What brings you out to the docks at this hour Taylie?" Malik (Namu) inquired politely.

"Just meeting someone, what about you?" she was becoming more suspicious of this guy by the minute. Something about this whole encounter just seemed off.

__

She's obviously a new minion of either the pharaoh or his queen. Marik concluded, _Any idiot could see that she's not buying your nice guy pretence for a second._

Malik was getting frustrated with Marik again; he always had some snide remark for any of his light's plans. At least this time he had the reason of Malik trying to destroy him to support his critical behavior. Ishsyzu must be out of her mind to think that Malik could ever just deal with having Marik around to mock him. Malik may be the 'lighter' half of the two but he was plenty dark enough on his own!

"Have you seen anyone else here tonight?" Taylie asked in a voice that sounded miles away to Malik.

"What?"

"Tonight, did anyone else pass by here?" Taylie repeated.

"I'm afraid you're the first person I've seen in hours." Namu scratched the back of his head and flashed her a sheepish grin.

"Oh," Taylie sighed in defeat, "guess she decided not to show after all. And Urvasi made a big deal of us coming all the way down here!"

"Urvasi?" Namu questioned.

"The person my friend and I were supposed to be meeting here." Taylie explained too tired to care that she was giving too much information out to someone she'd just met.

Malik studied the girl as she folded her arms and slumped against one of the wooden stakes. "You know I've got a play to put together in just a couple of weeks but I had to drag myself out here to the docks because some lady waltzes into the theater and tells me I've got all this training that I just **have **to do."

"You're an actress?" Namu inquired.

"Yep, and I'm also directing this next play too." Taylie smiled, "I hate to just sit here and complain but I've been pretty stressed lately. Sorry about the earful."

"We all have our problems." Namu shrugged then added with a sly grin, "It would be nice if we could help each other out with certain troubles."

"Yeah," Taylie ran a hand through her bangs, "but unless you're some kind of natural born actor I doubt we can do much for each other."

Namu seemed confused, "Why do you say that?"

"I need an actor for the lead male role in the play," Taylie answered, "there's flyers in the local papers about it. If we don't find someone soon my cast won't be able to put on the production. Everyone's been working overtime on getting things right too, I'd hate to have to postpone the whole thing again."

"Well maybe I should at least come by and audition?" Namu offered, "Who knows, maybe I'm just the guy you're looking for?"

Taylie laughed at his overly kind smile and shook her head in defeat, "Okay Namu, drop by the old Domino Theater tomorrow after four and we'll give ya shot."

"Great," Malik's plan finally seemed to be working (although things usually started out that way before going downhill), "then maybe you can help me with my little problem?"

"What kind of a problem?"

"You might say it's a pest problem." Marik snorted at the insinuation.

"Okay sure, why not?" shrugging herself up off the stake she fished a pen out of her pocket and scribbled an address on Namu's hand. "See you tomorrow Namu. Remember, auditions start at four. Hope we can help each other out."

"Oh I'm sure we will." Malik chuckled while the unsuspecting teen wandered off in search of her friend.

__

Not if you don't get the part. Marik taunted, _You're not exactly a skilled professional._

Pulling out his Millennium Rod he twisted the item around in his grasp, _Then I'll just have to eliminate the competition._

******

Urvasi sighed as she watched the two mortals depart. Things were definitely taking a turn for the worse. How could humans be so gullible?

"Hopefully a dose of Shadow Realm training will knock some common sense into them."

Shashi hadn't found the sorceress yet but she had met up with the other members of the court. Taylie soon ran across the group but said nothing of the young man.

"Still no sign of the felines?" Dina asked.

"No, what's with these immortals is punctuality above them?" Taylie growled in frustration before turning around and yelling across the docks, "Hey Urvasi! Some of us haven't got all eternity to wait around!"

"No need to shout," Taylie spun around to come face to face with the sorceress, "I wasn't all that far away."

"Well someone needs a pager." the actress huffed.

"Who are you?" Rebecca demanded.

"Urvasi, sister to Felaine." crossing her arms the feline regarded the queen with mild interest. "You're much shorter in person."

"There's another one?" Shashi turned to Dina.

Nodding the guardian grunted, "Proof that Fate is cruel."

"Are we gonna get this training over with or what?" Taylie snapped.

"Just as soon as you obtain a way to focus that flame of yours." Urvasi replied gesturing towards Dina and Rebecca. "Mystic and the Queen contain somewhat mystical abilities as well. Mystic with her Oracle skills and the Queen with her duel monster form."

Approaching the two members Urvasi took a ring from each and offered the jewelry to Taylie, "Use these to focus and contain your fire Flame Keeper. Without them you could very well disintegrate in a blaze of your own creation."

"How cheery," Taylie muttered while slipping the rings on her right hand. Wearing Mystic's ring on her thumb, Rebecca's on her pinky, and her own on her middle finger she would supposedly be able to control her otherwise unmanageable powers. Urvasi assured her that she'd be grateful for the ability once she sat foot in the Shadow Realm.

"The Queen of Games huh?" Shashi faced Rebecca, "So what's this all about?"

"Our trainers seem to think there's a new evil brewing," Rebecca sighed, "that means more training for us."

"And what exactly is the Shadow Realm?" Shashi persisted.

"You'll see." Rebecca shifted to her second form and raked her claws across the air before her. Stepping back she and the others watched (Taylie and Shashi in awe) as a portal into the Shadow Realm was opened.

The two rookies stared into the swirling dark abyss. "T-that's the Shadow Realm?" Taylie clenched her ringed hand tight. "What the heck are we supposed to do in there?"

"Just try to stay alive." Urvasi smirked as the group forced themselves to enter a dimension where one's worst nightmare was an all too horrific reality…

________________________________________________________________________

*Next chapter: Malik auditions with the help of his Millennium Rod and Taylie discovers the truth about Namu. And just how did the new members fair against the creatures of the Shadow Realm during their first training session? Review please!*


	4. The Monsters Within

****

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I've been an awfully slow updater but eh, it happens. This chapter mainly consists of the first training session with Taylie and Shashi. It's long but there's plenty of action and a new Duel Monster. Just trust me that this'll be important as the story unfolds...

**__**

Ultramarine Fire

Chapter Four: The Monsters Within

The quartet of heroines entered the infamous Shadow Realm warily. Strange noises such as howls of beasts, the cold clanging of steal, chants, and inhuman moans surrounded them. The darkness was perhaps the worst part of all. Never knowing just what was lurking in the shadows, waiting for the opportune time to strike out at them. Taylie and Shashi instantly found themselves wishing they had declined Urvasi's _kind offer_.

"W-what's going to happen?" Shashi gulped to force down the quiver in her voice while drawing her bow.

Rebecca was silent, ears perked and listening to the movements all around them. "Nothing...yet, the creatures are biding their time. They've been instructed not to go easy on us."

"Is that so?" Taylie gave a bitter grin, "So if those sorceresses are our trainers then why'd they send us into this death trap?"

"To prepare us for the real threats prowling around in our realm." Dina answered.

"Yeah but how are we supposed to fight enemies we can't even see?!" Opel demanded. She couldn't grasp exactly why the heck Dina and the Game Queen were so calm about all this. Urvasi had spoken of the Shadow Realm in a way which most assuredly suggested that any one of the court members could die.

"Try not to let yourself get distracted by your fear," Rebecca cautioned, "the dark powers of the Shadow Realm feed off of fear. These creatures don't need any more strength."

A sudden thundering roar caused the four women to spin around and see their first deadly challenge of the night. A brown steer-like monster with fierce red eyes held his weapon high above the small group.

"It's the Battle Ox!" Dina exclaimed.

"Take evasive maneuvers!" Rebecca shouted.

"What?!" Taylie squeaked.

Leaping out of the way the redhead clarified, "RUN!"

The giant Minotaur beast managed to separate the warriors from one another, causing them all to scatter and rush off in different directions. But in the Shadow Realm, the laws of physics and direction were always being manipulated.

Shashi glanced over her shoulder panting as she ran---right smack into Taylie.

"OW!!"

"Shashi?" Taylie opened an eye while Shashi helped her to her feet. "How'd you run full circle like that so fast?"

"I was running straight the whole time," Shashi replied just as baffled as her 'sister', "this place is toying with us."

Laughing despite the pounding in her head Taylie scanned her surroundings for the beast, "Does this mean you're ready to leave?"

"Definitely."

"Good, let's get the heck outta here." Taylie nodded, "Urvasi can threaten us all she wants, staying here is suicide!"

Meanwhile Dina found herself dropping off an unseen slope and falling slowly until she was snatched in the claws of the fearsome Serpent Night Dragon. "I hate dragons." the redhead murmured whipping out her broadsword. "Taste steel!"

The dragon let out a shrill scream of pain as its claw was sliced by the Guardian's blade. Once again Dina was plummeting downwards awaiting the solidity of firm ground beneath her feet.

The Battle Ox had chosen to follow Rebecca when the group had fled their separate ways, now the enormous beast-warrior had the Queen of Games trapped in a one-on-one battle where magic would have to face brute strength.

"Battle Ox, you're gonna wish you'd never tangled with this genius!" the blonde teen smirked.

The creature roared his battle cry and charged. Rebecca sprang into the air and flipped between the horns atop the Duel Monster's helmeted head. Extending her cat-like claws to their full length she raked them down the beast's back and slowly turned upon landing at his heels.

Battle Ox spun around groaning in agony as his body gradually fell apart into jaggedly shredded slices.

"You've got to get up pretty early to pull one over on Rebecca Hawkins!" the emerald-eyed girl boasted.

"No!" Felaine slapped a paw to her forehead as she and Urvasi watched the scene unfold from an inconspicuous corner of the realm. "Those fools! Dividing and conquering is the oldest war tactic known to man!"

"I suppose they'll learn that soon enough." Urvasi chuckled as she continued to file her claw-like nails.

"And what if that lesson costs them their LIVES?!" Felaine demanded of her sister.

"Then you'll finally get your wish and be free of your mortal charges." Urvasi replied in an uncharacteristically bitter voice.

Letting out a roaring shriek of frustrated rage the elder of the two siblings turned back to the scene. _Urvasi you're hopeless. If we allow these humans to die before they're meant to then the entire mortal realm will be consumed by the darkness. And certain **higher powers** will see to it that we suffer tenfold what mankind endures._

Unbeknownst to her sister Urvasi gazed up with hidden glee as Felaine focused on the battle at hand. _Felaine you're getting soft. And to think I was worried that you'd be too hard on your little mortal charges. If anything, they don't know the real ferocity behind the distrustful rage of your betrayal by the previous mortals you watched over. It's high time you were given an assignment to restore your long forgotten humility._

Rude Kaiser had appeared just minutes ago slicing at the two newest recruits with his blades. "What kind of sick game is this?!" Taylie shouted.

"OMPH!" Shashi fell to the ground with Dina sprawled across her back.

"Not exactly the perfect way to break someone's fall but I guess that'll do." Dina sat up rubbing her neck.

"Where'd you come from?" Taylie questioned.

Dina looked up to reply but instead wound up tackling the flame keeper before Rude Kaiser was able to skewer her. "Watch out why don't you?!" Dina hissed.

"Hey you and those two feline dictators dragged us into this place!" Taylie snapped, "And Shashi and I would be more than happy to leave now!"

Shashi would've nodded had she not been preoccupied dodging another attack from the armored duel monster in front of her.

"It doesn't work that way." Dina stated before drawing her sword and shoving Taylie aside.

Taylie wasn't accepting that answer. "What do you mean _it doesn't work that way_? Dina, we want out...NOW!"

"THEN FIGHT!" Dina exclaimed rushing towards the Rude Kaiser she slashed him across the chest with her blade.

"You can't penetrate his armor with a mere sword," Shashi gasped.

The armor hit the ground, split into two perfect pieces. The beast's upper body slide off his bottom half and dissipated as it fell.

Once again Shashi and Taylie were wide-eyed and speechless.

I'll never figure this place out. Taylie concluded. _Not that I'd want to._

A faint murmur caught her attention, "What?" she asked the redhead.

"I didn't say anything." Dina informed her.

Turning to Shashi the flame keeper cast her a skeptical gaze.

"Wasn't me." the Indian woman replied.

Better watch out...he's coming your way...the same mysterious voice mused.

"There it is again!" Taylie spun around expecting to come face to face with the unknown speaker.

"We don't have time for this Opel." Dina gritted her teeth. "Training's far from over and I smell an ambush coming."

Shashi took out one of the golden arrows she'd been presented with as weapon of defense and drew her bow. "Are you sure we can make it out of this alive?"

"In the Shadow Realm you never know what to expect." Dina answered, "I can't make any predictions as to the outcome of this battle. I just plan to fight, it's all you really can do."

Taylie was oblivious to their conversation. She continued to stare off into the darkest region of the realm. _That voice, it's coming from inside that thick fog._

"Taylie ignite your flame, something big is heading our way!" Dina warned.

"What's over there?" Taylie pointed to the fog.

"Unexplored territory," Dina answered after giving the area a quick glance, "stay away from it. There's no telling what's in ther---AAAHH!!!"

"DINA!" Shashi fired her arrow at the purple warrior who'd sprung out of the swirling mists jamming his sword through the guardian's right shoulder. The arrow pierced the creature in the chest causing it to stagger backwards. "What the hell is that thing?!" Shashi asked while grabbing another arrow and taking aim.

"The Swordstalker," Dina winced, clutching her shoulder she brought up her other hand (the one holding her sword) and charged at the monster.

Swordstalker had regained his balance and yanked the arrow from his chest. Snapping it between his fingers he charged forward towards the Guardian.

Another arrow went soaring into the curve of the shadow warrior's neck. Letting out a painful screech he paused to remove the weapon. Seeing her chance Dina shoved her broadsword through his abdomen.

Blood and guts gushed forth while Dina withdrew her blade. Shashi cringed and turned away only to discover that Taylie was nowhere in sight.

"Mystic!" the Game Queen landed in front of her bodyguard with a look of concern, "Where's the Flame Keeper?"

"Glad you could make it." Dina spat, raking the dead monsters insides from her face with the back of her blood covered hand.

Rebecca's eyes narrowed, "You know it's not like I had it any easier in battle. Try battling an army of White Fangs and Feral Imps."

"Child's play," the Guardian got to her feet and faced the dark fog, "Taylie probably wondered off in there."

The Queen's emerald eyes widened in shock, "Why the heck would she do something stupid like that?!"

"Heh," Dina smirked, "she's off searching for the voices in her head."

"Not funny," Shashi scolded.

"C'mon," Rebecca stepped between them, "something lured her in there and we obviously don't get to leave until we find her."

I'm getting so sick of these last minute heroic rescues. Dina thought with disgust as she reluctantly followed the Queen of Game and Huntress into the depths of the darkness.

* * *

Inside the little game shop nestled in the heart of Domino a certain king of games was finding it hard to sleep. Tossing and turning he finally let out an aggravated sigh. "No rest for the weary," Yugi stated as he sat up letting his feet touch the cold floor at the side of his bed.

"Something the matter Yugi?" Yami was sitting in Yugi's desk chair. He'd clearly been up for a while, most likely waiting for Rebecca to return from her training.

"Yeah," the younger man nodded, "I hate it when Rebecca stays out all hours of the night training like this. And in the Shadow Realm too."

"Mm," the ancient pharaoh nodded and stared off into space for a moment. This was Yugi's sign to continue.

"I just don't see the point in it all." he sighed, "I mean I never had to train in the Shadow Realm, fighting real Duel Monsters. Unless you count certain rule bending in tournaments."

Yami turned to his 'lighter' half with a smile, "True, but you have been privileged to a great deal more experience with Shadow Magic and mystical enemies than Rebecca has."

"So you're saying that Felaine is just trying to prepare Rebecca for when a stronger foe attacks?" Yugi guessed.

The spirit nodded, "I know this is hard for you Yugi, it's not easy for me either, but we have to have faith in our queen. Rebecca won't be so easily defeated; she's quite good at accomplishing anything she sets her mind to."

"You got that right," Yugi chuckled, "I mean, she even had me dueling her for a card that Grandpa never really stole from Professor Hawkins in the first place."

"From what I saw she was quite the formidable opponent too." Yami grinned.

"And she was only eight then!"

Yami and Yugi both shared a good laugh at the memory of the spunky little blonde with a teddy bear for a cheerleader and the brain of a super-genius. Not to mention an arsenal of insults and comebacks that rivaled those of both Joey and Tristan combined!

"You're right Yami," Yugi managed after the laughter had died down a bit, "Rebecca will be fine. I shouldn't worry so much."

"It's natural to be overly concerned for those we care about," Yami said, "Still...I do feel a bit more distress for the duel monsters she's facing right now."

With that comment made the two resumed their fit of laughter and anyone who knew the spirited blonde wouldn't be able to resist joining in.

* * *

"Hello?" Taylie called out into the darkness surrounding her. "Man, just when you thought this place couldn't get any dimmer."

Carefully making her way through the fog she gasped when she saw a vague silhouette dart across the space in front of her. "Is anyone there?!"

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, Taylie gulped before colliding with a sticky almost transparent substance. With each additional step she seemed to become more entangled in the stringy trap. "YUCK! A spider web!"

"My my," a female's voice rang out, "and just who have I caught in my web this time?"

For a brief moment Taylie ceased her struggles, "That voice...it's **you** isn't it! You lured me in here! Who are you?!"

"Now now, I must insist that all my prey mind their manners," the speaker stepped forward from the fog and her form slowly came into view. "Well that's odd," the _predator_ leaned in for a closer look at Taylie, "you still have your body. And here I thought you were just another banished soul to drain."

Taylie took a moment to study her captor. She was a pale woman scantily clad in a black flared mini skirt with a sleeveless black vest and black spider webbed hose. She stood on her tiptoes in what appeared to be black ballet slippers. She wore a thin black headband with crimson ribbons on each side in her chin length ebony hair. Her expression gave away a hint of insanity while she twitched her fingers that held on to several webbing threads extending from beneath her black and crimson nails.

"A-are you a duel monster?" Taylie inquired, she looked nothing like any card she'd ever heard tell of.

A frown appeared on the strange woman's face, "I used to be. But that was many centuries ago. Now I must stay here in this dreary fog. It's most depressing."

"Why?" Taylie asked. In her mind she was really concentrating on building up enough energy to burn herself free of the web.

"Because when that mortal fool Pegasus created _Duel Monsters_ he neglected to make a card for me!" the sudden surge of anger caught the flame keeper offguard.

"So without a card you have no doorway out of this place." Taylie guessed.

"That's right, and I can never belong to any deck. I'll never get to battle again. I'm stuck in this dreadful fog for eternity!" webbing shot out from every direction as the woman's words became more heated with bitterness and fury, "My only means of maintaining my strength is by draining the energy of any malevolent spirits that get banished to this despicable realm!"

"I take it that's what you plan to do to me?" Taylie grunted as the webs started cocooning her.

"Hmph, I'm not called the Web Weaver for nothing." the human-like monster spread out her arms, shooting webs every which way until a sphere of webbing encased the pair. "Perhaps it's just as well that Pegasus never made me a card," she mused, "my powers are like nothing you humans have ever seen. I'll give you a taste of them before I drain your life-force away."

"How kind of you." Taylie sneered before the world around her went black.

* * *

"I can't see a damn thing." the irritated voice of the Guardian resounded through the darkness of the eerie fog.

"You think I don't know that?!" Rebecca growled through clenched teeth.

"Why'd you bother shifting back to your human form?" Shashi asked. "Aren't you stronger as a Duel Monster?"

Calming down a bit the blonde teen replied, "Both forms have certain strengths to them. It's just that being a human, I don't know, I guess I prefer this form. It's my truer one."

"That and she'd hate to go back to sweet little Yugi sporting facial fur." Dina snickered from somewhere behind them.

Spinning around Rebecca lashed out, just narrowly missing the redhead's jaw. "You're one to talk! At least I didn't sleep with the Tomb Robber!!!"

Shashi edged away, she had a feeling that this was normal behavior for the queen and her protector.

"I didn't sleep with Yami Bakura, I did it with Ryou!" Dina corrected her, "And it was only once!"

"Yeah, on the first night you met!" Rebecca countered.

"What's the matter Queen," Dina teased leaning forward so she was eye to eye with her charge, "jealous cause I'm more appealing to Bakura than you are to Yugi?"

There was a loud _WHAP!_ followed by several curses and punches as Rebecca and Dina got into an all out fist fight.

With a loud groan Shashi walked over to the brawl, shaking her head with her arms folded over her chest, "You two really should've been born siblings. You certainly quarrel like sisters."

"Don't insult me," Dina huffed as she stood and brushed herself off, "I only guard this royal pain because Felaine would never give me a moment's peace if I didn't."

"Well working with you isn't exactly a walk in the park either Finesse!" Rebecca retorted.

Shashi considered whacking them both across the head with her bow but with so many dangerous enemies lurking around every corner she thought it best not to risk breaking her only weapon.

Just then Rebecca's eyes dulled and she jerked her head in the direction of the fog's center. The Eye of Ra glowed brightly on her brow, sending her bangs flying erratically above her head.

"What is it?" Shashi questioned.

Dina's features eased back into their solemn expression as she regarded the Queen's abrupt change in behavior. "Taylie's near."

* * *

W-where am I? the Flame Keeper questioned herself as the haze of blackness lifted, _What happened?_

"A bad dream my dear child," a man with black hair and a beard emerged out of the purple mist that surrounded her. The odd atmosphere slowly morphed into the familiar scenery of the theatre that had been Taylie's home when she first arrived in India to live with the cast.

Taylie was visibly shaken now. Try as she might she couldn't pry her eyes away from the figure before her. That warm smile, his outstretched hand, she knew him... "Ardor?"

His smile grew wider, "Taylie, my darling niece. I was worried for you."

"W-why?" there was something _off_ about this whole situation. Besides the fact that she was talking to a dead guy.

"Because you've been unconscious for nearly ten years." her uncle answered.

"T-TEN YEARS?!" Taylie repeated in disbelief.

"Yes dear, the day of the terrible fire in the Egyptian house." Ardor continued explaining, "you went into shock and then your mind slipped into a coma. We don't know all the details, just that we never gave up hope of your returning to us."

Taylie put a hand to her forehead and tried to think clearly, "B-but that doesn't make sense. I went to Egypt with my family, found out from Azura and Marcos that you died, and then...the fire killed my parents."

The man in front of her stood silently for a moment, seemingly sympathizing with the tormented girl. But as soon as the look of concern and sadness had passed his features, it was gone. Instead he returned to his cheery mood and dismissed her words, "Your parents are fine Taylie, they are here with the cast. We're all safe, there's nothing to be alarmed about."

"But I was never in any coma!" Taylie declared resolutely, "This-this whole thing is just some big illusion! You're not fooling me Web Weaver!"

Outside the cocoon the astounded Duel Monster regarded her captive with extreme uncertainty. _For centuries it has been only the most devious of souls that have dared to wonder into the darkness of my lair. Why then can this mortal untangle my webs of deceit with such ease? Her evil spirit must be strong...I'll have to strengthen my spells._

"AAAHHH!!!" a screech of anguish echoed inside the cocoon as the magic webbing around her started absorbing her energy.

With a malicious grin the Web Weaver started weaving another spell of fabrication. "You've got quite a bit more strength than the other souls I've drained. But you'll find my webs are quite a formidable force. Once the cocoon has drawn out all your energy your life force will be mine!"

The pain suddenly dulled and Taylie's screams died out. Another spell was being woven around her mind. She wouldn't feel the draining of her body and soul as long as her mind was preoccupied with the Duel Monster's illusions.

"My web of deceit should keep you quiet and still while my cocoon does its work." Web Weaver smirked, "I've never seen a dark soul as powerful as this one. You're positively burning with raw power. This could take a while."

* * *

"What was that?!" Shashi cried out running slightly behind Rebecca and Dina.

"Mystic, care to take a guess?" the blonde inquired.

With a heavy sigh Dina continued to rush towards the direction the scream had emanated from, "If I had to guess, I'd say that was Taylie...being tortured."

Shashi gasped, unable to adequately supply her lungs with air. "TAYLIE!!" the Huntress ran ahead of the other two women and was the first to enter the clearing at the fog's center. "Oh my-"

"Great, here's where things get sticky." Dina grumbled.

"That sphere, is it made from...spider webs?" Rebecca questioned.

Slicing at the gooey substance only to find it several layers thick (too thick to be penetrated by a sword) the Guardian was forced to concur, "Yep, **a lot** of spider webs."

"Taylie's in there," Shashi stated stubbornly, "one way or another we're going to get her out."

A golden arrow flew straight at the core of the sphere only to get stuck in the layers of webbing.

"That's disheartening," Rebecca groaned changing into her Duel Monster's form again, "let's try this...**_REGAL BLAZE_**!!!"

The magical swipe of golden beams succeeded in slashing apart several layers of the sphere, but even the Queen's fierce attack wasn't enough to break all the way through.

"Let's try this again," Dina said raising her weapon as Shashi grabbed another arrow and took aim.

"Right," Rebecca nodded catching on, "only this time, we'll do it together."

* * *

Inside the sphere the Web Weaver was growing nervously impatient. "Never have so many souls found their way into my lair at once. There must be great turmoil in the mortal world for so many evil humans to become ensnared in the Shadow Realm."

But still, the mystical creature puzzled, _how are these souls still in possession of their vessels? What sort of evil magic is this that makes them so powerful?! And why can't I sense the darkness in their hearts?_

Resolving to gain the energy that her victim's soul would provide before confronting the others lurking outside her sphere of webs the Web Weaver turned her attention back to Taylie. "My cocoon is inescapable mortal; you won't be able to see through all the illusions of my spells. You may as well surrender, your wicked spirit is mine!"

"But I know you're not real." Taylie was arguing with the 'fake Shashi' in her mind.

"Sister, I don't understand why you doubt me," the older female was in tears, "I only want to help you. Won't you allow me to-?"

The illusion's irises turned red and her form shifted into that of the Web Weaver, "You're a stubborn fool human! Only the most malicious of lost souls cross into my foreboding territory! I'll ensnare you're whole being in my web of lies!"

"No!" Taylie began thrashing, the creature grabbed her throat raising her other hand with sharp nails extended to deliver a fatal blow. "No! You don't understand! I'm not evil! I'm not even dead!!"

With her arms and legs entangled in webbing Taylie was helpless, even in her own mind, to defend herself from the Duel Monster's attack. The Web Weaver's eyes continued to drill into her own with their piercing crimson stare. "I'm the executioner of all damned souls. You MUST be an evil spirit. It was your own dark heart that led you to me!"

Taylie struggled against the monster's death grip on her throat. It was nearly impossible for her to choke out any words at all but her very life depended on convincing this mad woman that she wasn't a wicked soul banished to the shadows. "I-I only followed your voice to find out where it was coming from. I didn't have any malicious intent. I," she started coughing but forced out the words, "I wasn't banished here, I was sent here to train. Urav-"

Web Weaver sneered, "You can't deceive a deceiver."

But what if this is no deception? the Web Weaver wasn't so sure of her previous convictions anymore. Try as she might she couldn't find any great evil in this woman's heart. But that didn't explain why this mortal heard her call. Only the wicked had been lured towards her voice in all the centuries passed.

Before another illusion could ensue the sphere of webbing was torn apart allowing the three intruders entrance.

Shashi was the first to attack aiming an arrow straight for the creature's chest. But the Web Weaver was fast and sprang into the air before the arrow could hit its mark.

"What sorcery is this?" the angered monster demanded, "How were you able to penetrate my webs?!"

"Which Duel Monster is that?" Dina asked.

"I've never heard of it." Rebecca answered clearly baffled.

"We can worry about its name later," Shashi snapped, "right now we must find Taylie!"

Inside the cocoon Taylie had managed to fight off the effects of her captor's web of lies. While the cocoon itself was still slowly draining away her strength she was still determined to burn her way out.

With a great deal of effort she managed to flex her ringed fingers. Clenching her eyes shut she tried to channel her flame through her right hand. _Urvasi had better be right about this_, she thought as her hand became engulfed in blue fire.

"I won't let you escape!" Web Weaver declared shooting another blast of webs at Shashi and Dina while Rebecca leapt to the side.

Growling in immense irritation Dina threw back her aqua colored cape and snatched a whip from her side. "I've had all I'm gonna take from this overgrown spider!"

Nodding Shashi distracting the creature by firing another arrow her way while Dina struck out with her whip from behind. The enraged Duel Monster was pulled from her webs and came crashing down on the ground.

Rebecca grabbed the struggling nuisance by the collar of her vest and held her threateningly at eye level. "Where is the Flame Keeper?!"

"TRAITOR!" Web Weaver shouted, "Who do you think you are to side with these souls of darkness?!"

"The Queen of Games," the blonde hissed in reply.

Web Weaver's eyes widened in shock, "Th-the Queen?"

At that instant a sudden wave of heat and intense brightness swept over the monster's usually cold and dark lair. All figures turned to see a cocoon hidden amongst the webs disintegrate in a massive blue blaze.

When the fire died down Taylie was left standing in the midst of what was once her stringy prison regarding her right hand with awe. "Wow," she chuckled more to herself than anyone else, "now that's what I call raw power!"

"Taylie!" Shashi cried out happily running to embrace her 'sister'. "We thought that web creature had harmed you."

"Hmph," Taylie spun around to face the Web Weaver who was still coiled up in Dina's whip with Rebecca's firm grip on her collar, "well she did almost kill me."

"Forgive me Flame Keeper," Web Weaver hung her head in shame at her misjudgment of the mortal, "I thought you were another wicked soul. Only the darkest of hearts can hear my call from this grim abyss."

With a sound of disgust Dina jerked her whip tighter, "Let's just kill her and get the Hell out of here already."

"And what makes you so sure that we're supposed to kill her?" Rebecca questioned, "She sounds like a punisher of dark souls."

"She'll say anything to save herself," Dina retorted, "For crying out loud _your highness _she's a weaver of lies!"

Taylie was silently watching the Duel Monster throughout the discussion. She couldn't help but feel a small amount of pity for the mystical woman. With no card of her own Web Weaver had been forced to endure countless centuries of being isolated and worthless to all duelists. And Taylie couldn't help but think it somewhat noble that she chose only to drain the souls of the wicked to keep herself in existence.

"I say we kill this menace and go home!" Dina yelled growing sick of wasting time.

"Show a little mercy Mystic," Rebecca seethed, "not every Duel Monster we come across is our enemy!"

"But she tried to KILL Taylie!" Shashi reminded her pointing an accusing finger at the web demoness.

"She made a mistake," Taylie finally spoke drawing everyone's attention back to her, "that's all it was. I don't think she wants to harm any innocent souls."

Web Weaver threw Taylie a skeptic glance, "W-why would you defend me?"

"Because I don't think you're guilty. Everyone screws up from time to time," Taylie gave her previous captor a weak smile, "It's nothing you should lose your life over."

"See," Rebecca said to Dina, "now let her go."

Reluctantly Dina did as instructed and permitted enough slack in the whip for the Duel Monster to wriggle free. Once standing again she darted straight up to Taylie and peered at her with a most perplexed expression.

"You...you are the strangest mortal I have ever encountered." the ebony haired being remarked, "Even in the days when Duel Monsters first came into being there were no duelists such as you."

With a nervous laugh Taylie drew back a few steps, "Well I'm-uh-not really much of a duelist. I just didn't wanna see you get killed over a little misunderstanding."

"Still," Web Weaver sighed still ashamed of her brash actions, "I wish there was a way to make amends for my misdeed."

Dina was about to storm off in some random direction to avoid the sappy moment when a portal opened and began pulling all the occupants of the lair inside.

"Not again!" Shashi held her arms across her fast to shield her eyes from the bright glow.

"Oh NOW they let us out!" Dina managed just before she was pulled out of the realm with the others close behind her.

* * *

The sounds of the ocean's waves crashing nearby and the cries of seagulls flying overhead brought the four court members back to consciousness. Sounds of moaning and grumbling disturbed the typical beach atmosphere as the two feline sorceresses appeared before their dazed charges.

"Alright," the guardian groaned pushing herself up onto her elbows, "who's the wise guy that opened the stupid portal **ten feet off the ground**?!"

"That would be me, Mystic," Urvasi grinned down at the groggy redhead. "I thought you'd all enjoy the quick nap before sunrise."

"Sunrise?" Rebecca stared out over the ocean where the sun was just beginning to ascend into the fresh morning sky. "We've been out training all night?!"

"Azura's gonna kill us!" Shashi panicked forcing her aching muscles to lift her body into a standing position. "Taylie?"

"Over here," Opel moaned, "Is it over yet?"

"For today," Urvasi smirked. "I hope you two enjoyed your first session of training."

"You certainly didn't come back empty handed," Felaine added pointing to a card stuck to Taylie's forehead.

"Huh?" Taylie reached up and peeled the card off her brow. She took a moment to study the image on the card warily then gasped as her eyes fell on the Duel Monster's name, "**_The Web Weaver_**?!"

"Yes she'd been stuck in that dreary abyss for so long waiting for just the right duelist to come along and hear her cry." Urvasi explained.

"But she claimed that only evil human souls could hear her voice." Rebecca objected.

"Every card can call out to his or her rightful owner my Queen," Felaine explained, "even those who have yet to realize who that particular duelist is."

"It is a strong unbreakable bond," Urvasi continued, "With a rare card like Web Weaver in your deck Taylie you'll be a difficult opponent to defeat."

"But I'm an actress," Taylie insisted as Shashi helped her to her feet, "I'm not some top flight duelist like Seto Kaiba or Yugi Mutou. When am I gonna need a card like this?"

Urvasi flashed her sister a mischievous smile, "One never knows..."

Dina had already begun to leave the docks when Felaine (in human guise) appeared before her at the end of the alley she'd turned down.

"What do you want?" she growled, "I'd like to get home and change now if you don't mind."

"I need you to keep an eye out for the fifth and final member of the Queen's Court, Dina." Felaine stated abruptly.

"Why don't you make the Queen find her own final member?" the redhead replied stubbornly.

"Because the fifth member is virtually undetectable," Felaine answered, "She still has her mortal guardians therefore she has not been assigned a mystical one like myself or Urvasi. But I know you have a sharp eye for the unusual. If anyone can spot her, it's you."

"Don't expect me to be flattered," Dina narrowed her eyes and shoved past the sorceress, "And if I do find her first, don't be so sure that I won't warn her to run the other way."

Fading back into the shadows Felaine shook her head at the Guardian's ever present defiant attitude. _Scoff now Dina, but I believe your next task will prove most humbling for you._

* * *

I've decided to cut this chapter short due to the fact that it's already around 16 pages long. I'll pick up next chapter with the auditions and how Taylie discovers Namu's true identity. Don't forget to review. Let me know what you think of my character creation The Web Weaver.


End file.
